


Yellow Eromancy

by Atrae



Series: Shinichi's Eronomicon [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Eronomicon, Fluff, M/M, Magical Accidents, Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrae/pseuds/Atrae
Summary: Akako Koizumi decides it’s time to mess with Kaito yet again. This time she requests his detective boyfriend to decode an ancient text full of erotic spells. Shinichi continues to translate the Eronomicon, albeit at a much more normal rate, and life with Kaito is normal. He tries using one of the spells and finds out that magic is real, at least the erotic magic of the Eronomicon. Wink winks and nudge nudges. Explicit details but no smut, yet.





	Yellow Eromancy

Shinichi pulled the dark leather chair out of the desk. He pulled out his notes and some fresh lined paper. Kaito yawned as he walked into the living room, a cup of fresh hot chocolate in his hand. Shinichi always looked so cute in those glasses, Kaito sighed.

“So what exactly is that project? I’ve been deadly curious because what I read before sounds like really weird magic porn.” Kaito leaned over Shinichi’s shoulder. Shinichi was writing rapidly and then checking some ancient text with weird symbols, and then writing again.

“A client asked me to translate this ancient text for her. I owed her one so I couldn’t exactly turn her down. Supposedly it was a family heirloom. It could be a prank but she doesn’t strike me as the kind and its fascinating in a sense.”

“Fascinating, huh?” Kaito grinned. “Can I look at what you translated so far?”

“Sure. The first page is the grim history behind the tome itself, then there are some introductions as to how the magic works along with some interesting sexual depictions in the original tome. Apparently there are several different schools of magic. I’m translating the first spell of the yellow school right now. It’s called ‘normalify’ and, when cast on a person, any lewd actions they make will seem normal by everyone else. So I guess I could feel you up in public and no one would care?”

“You wish. Who’s your client anyways?”

“It’s confidential.” Shinichi bit his lip.

“Hmmm.” Kaito hummed as he read the neatly-written documents. “Do you want to try it?”

“Try what?”

“One of these spells.”

“Magic isn’t real Kaito. Try as you might, magic isn't real, just planned tricks.”

“I wouldn’t be too certain of that, Shinichi. I know some people that could prove you wrong.”

Someone Kaito knew? As if.

“We could try it as a roleplay,” Kaito continued. “If there’s any good spells for that sort of thing it might be fun to try.”

Shinichi pulled off his reading glasses and dragged his hand down and up his face. “Sure, but I’ll have to translate more of it first. Normalify doesn’t seem that interesting or practical of a spell to roleplay. My parents left already by the way. They went off travelling with the magic show.”

“I know,” Kaito said as he walked back out of the room to grab something. “My mom let me know she’s with them too.”

“Yeah? Are you headed off to work now?” Shinichi looked up and watched as Kaito walked back through the doors.

“Mmhm, the show is starting back up in three weeks. The break was nice while it lasted but I’d love to try some new tricks I’ve thought of.” Kaito gave Shinichi a brief kiss.

“Alright, I expect you’ll be home late then?” Shinichi got up and walked with Kaito to the door.

“Yup, I hope you have a good day. Catch some criminals!” Kaito took off his sandals and put on his shoes.

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m a private detective, not a policeman.”

Kaito picked up his bag of tricks and stood up. “Yet somehow you’re the one always coming home late after arresting twenty people.”

Shinichi wrapped his arms around Kaito’s waist and they kissed again, longer and slower this time. Kaito returned the hug. After a moment they let go of each other. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kaito smiled at him and gave him one more brief kiss. He unlocked and opened the door. “I’m off!”

 

\- ( ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡° ) -

 

Shinichi set back down to translating the tome in-between phone calls. Haibara had become his secretary and filtered any job requests he got. Most requests could be solved rather easily or deferred to other detective or the police but sometimes there would be interesting cases. It was looking to be quite busy. It took a week and a half to translate two more pages of spells.  Shinichi had been determined not to let the process so strangely take over his every thought again.

The next spells were interesting enough. Charm could make the target fall in love with another person and Liquid Production allowed the the caster to change the amount of sexual fluids the target creates. Very smoothly- as one would expect from a book of spells meant to be used in the bedroom- the spells did not require a long list of ingredients. Short phrases and the power of imagination and focus were needed, which were quite a simple task for Shinichi.

The only issue, however, was the pronunciation of the phrases. Shinichi could translate them easily into Japanese but the book said spells must be spoken in the original language to work. He had researched the language but been unable to link it to any known languages, which meant there was likely no known oral speech for it either.

It was frustrating wanting an unknowable answer. Shinichi stared at the symbols for Liquid Production.

“Fru’Mor Am’Sphaer?” Shinichi instinctively pointed to himself, particularly down below, as the spell instructed for indicating the target. Proceedingly he got blue balls and fainted from pain and shock.

 

\- ( ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡° ) -

 

Kaito wasn’t feeling too bad. The show was coming along really well and he might even get a day off. Plus it seemed like Shinichi being stuck in that pile of books had just been one of his weird ‘detective-super-focus’ moments.

“I’m home,” Kaito called.

“Kaito…” Shinichi panted from behind the sofa on the ground. His fly was undone and he was gripping his genitals, which looked a light shade of blue. There was a puddle of cum on the ground, on his clothes, on his face and in his hair.

“Shinichi! In the study? Really? And why is there so much?” Kaito put down his bag on the opposite side of the room.

“Kaito! Uh, I can explain, just let me finish, please.”

Kaito gave Shinichi one of those looks and went into the bathroom to grab towels.

“Ahh, fuck.” Shinichi groaned.

“Wow.” Kaito commented as Shinichi came for what was probably the fifth time if Kaito had to guess by the amount of liquid on the floor.

“So. Explanation?” Kaito asked as he threw Shinichi the towel.

“You knew.” Shinichi tiredly began to wipe the floor.

“I knew what?”

“Magic is real.”

“It is. I’m guessing from the weird context and your realization that you tried one of these spells from this weird book?”

“Yeah. That spell.” Shinichi pointed to a fallen paper on the ground soaked in cum. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Would you have believed me? You know I’m a devious magician.” Kaito scanned the paper from a safe distance.

“This changes everything I’ve ever known.”

“Wait, did you give yourself blue balls with this spell?” Kaito laughed to himself silently.

“It was so painful I passed out. I’m going to go throw this in the laundry, and then I need some time to think about this alone.”

Kaito frowned. They would be sleeping separately tonight he supposed. “Would you like some calming, non-caffeinated tea?”

“Yes, please, and thank you.”

 

\- ( ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡° ) -

 

Kaito spent all night worrying about Shinichi’s reaction without reaching any conclusions and woke up tired. He supposed that in the worst case scenario there would be no harm in making breakfast and seeing if Shinichi would leave his room.

Except Shinichi was already in the kitchen, bustling about and making breakfast.

“Good morning Kaito.” Shinichi planted a kiss on his cheek. “This is the first time I’ve seen you so shocked.”

“Yeah, um, I wasn’t expecting you to be... Well, I wasn’t expecting this. I always knew you were pretty good at adapting but not to this extent.”

“There isn’t any use in trying to deny evidence staring me straight in the face after all. I have a lot of questions though. How much do you know about magic?”

“Not too much. It’s very rare. Did you get that book from a woman named Akako Koizumi?”

“I did.”

“Of course she asked you to translate it. She’s always trying to mess with me since I’m the only one who won’t fall for her or her spells. I would give that book back to her if I were you. She’s nothing but trouble.”

“If magic is as rare as you suggest then this might be my only chance to learn about it. Plus, you can’t tell me you don’t want to try sexual magic spells.”

“ I can’t. I don’t think Akako would give us anything that would kill us so it wouldn’t hurt to try it.” Kaito smirked. (  ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡° )

“Which one do you want to try?” Shinichi smirked back. (  ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡° )

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't think of any ideas for the erotic one-shot using Yellow Eromancy. If you've got any ideas you'd like me to write as the second chapter let me know in the comments.
> 
> The Eronomicon is made by Reddit user Tokhaar Gol and was posted on the straight hentai r/nsfwcyoa, or nsfw choose your own adventure subreddit. It's very explicit so click the link at your own risk. I don't plan to follow every rule and will likely bend some, like the manas, the boons and especially the corruptions, which I might just exclude all together.  
> Reddit Link: <https://www.reddit.com/r/nsfwcyoa/comments/6o25tf/contest_eronomicon/>  
> Imgur Link: <http://imgur.com/a/LHUGQ>


End file.
